Caught
by Sara1893
Summary: Karin Kurosaki had vowed to catch her sister’s murderer. However, being admitted into the hospital for a wound from Mr. Murderer after she caught him was defiantly not in her plan. Eight days in the hospital is a real hell when she finally realized that..
1. My revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Full Summary: Karin Kurosaki had vowed to catch her sister's murderer. However, being admitted into the hospital for a wound from Mr. Murderer after she caught him was defiantly not in her plan. Eight days in the hospital is a real hell when she finally realized that she slowly falling in love with her doctor, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Dr. Toshiro Hitsugaya a rich, famous and good-looking man in his early thirties. Behind his fame, he had the one and only thing that he ever wished for. When he meets one of his patients, Miss Kurosaki, he knew he had found what he really wanted. A woman that could love him for what he really is, not for his look or his bank balance.

Beta Reader: Emerald Tiara

* * *

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_She will do anything to catch him_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 1

***** My revenge *****

"How are you doing, Mr. Murderer?" Karin asked the man that stood around five feet from her. She hated this man with all her heart. This man never failed to hurt her deep inside her core every time she saw him. This man will always remind her of her failure to protect her sister. Her one and only sister.

"Oh, I am fine. Thank you, Karin for asking about my health and well, I can see that you have grown into a beautiful woman. I wonder, how would your sister look if she were still alive?" The man smiled when he said that. His smile did not reach his eyes. His dark chocolate eyes were cold without any emotion.

For the fist time she allowed her anger to sweep in her voice and she slashed him with it. "Don't you dare talk about my sister in front of me! You killed her five years ago, didn't you!"

Karin gripped her pistol tightly using both hands to steady it. Emotions poured inside her like rainfall. She was shaking from anger and sadness. Just seeing his face made her want to smash something. He had raped and killed her sister before he burned her dead body to eliminate any evidence.

She still can remember the day clearly as daylight. She was the police in charge of the crime scene. She could remember how she complained to her officer that she had promised her sister to celebrate their birthday together. She could not recognize the dead body was her sister.

How could she recognize her anymore in that heartbreaking condition? She had grown up seeing her sister looked more and more like their dead mother. She only knew the identity of the death body when the pathologist of her department, Dr. Hudson, had done the autopsy.

She had not cried when she knew that. She could only smile sadly before she rushed out from the police department. It's their birthday yet, her sister had left her all alone in this cold world. Her sister is the only reason she had kept on living in this world. She had decided that day, if she failed to protect her she won't fail to catch her murderer. That day, April 22 she had vowed to catch the murderer by herself.

Here she was standing in front of the murderer. The murderer was none other than her own sister's boyfriend. Anna Hudson's father told her that the DNA founded in her sister dead body matched this dark chocolate eyes man.

She hated this man with all her heart. He had taken her sister away and now she was going to take her revenge. She knew this would to be the last time she was going to see him. She was going to send him to rot in the prison.

She would do anything just to kill this man, but her pride held her back. No, she wouldn't kill this man. She didn't want to dirty her hand with his filthy blood.

"Tell me one thing, just say yes or no. Do you kill my sister five years back on April 22?" she asked him. Her heart pounded loudly until she was afraid that it might burst out. She secretly pressed her cell phone record button when she asked him.

"If I say yes what will you do? Kill me with your handgun? Answer my question first, Karin." His voice sound interested but Karin know it a pure lie. He never took any interest in anything that won't benefit him. Not even Yuzu, Karin's twin sister.

She remembered how her sister told her about her decision to break up with this man because she had finally found out that he never really take interest in her. He dated her because he needed a beautiful girlfriend to show and bring for his social gathering.

"Just answer my question, damn it! You killed her didn't you!" she snapped.

"Stupid girl, coming for me unprepared. Just who do you think you a-"

She fired few shots when she realized he had a knife as he lunged towards her. It was too late, she cannot avert his knife. She gasped slowly when she felt his knife stabbed her deep inside her stomach.

Using his remaining strength, he stabbed her deep in her stomach. The world around him blurred and started losing it colors. Slowly he fell on his knees dragging in his breaths to his lungs.

Karin leaned against the dirty building behind her before she allowed her knee to give away. She pulled out her cell phone from her loose-fitting jeans and pressed save. She would need the recording later but now she would need Miss Hudson's help. At a snail's pace, she pressed for Anna's number.

"Hello Anna? It's me, Karin. I know it kind of late but can you please help me I-" her voice become slower with every word she spook. She could feel her strength leaving her along with her blood flowing out from her wound.

She never felt this tired before, and all she wanted now, is a good sleep and a cup of hot chocolate. And with that, she closed her eyes allowing the darkness took her with them.

Before she fell with the darkness, she managed to mutter a soft reassurance for Anna when she heard her worried voice called her name.

"Don't worry about me, Anna."

To be continued~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**


	2. Meeting Mr Jerk

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

* * *

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 2

*** **Day 1: Meeting Mr. Jerk *****

"Karin, open your eyes. It's me, Anna. Do you remember me?" A soft voice that was achingly familiar woke her from her sleep.

She opened her dark blue eyes slowly to adjust to the light in the room. She blinked her eyes and smiled when she saw Anna's worried face. Her smiled faded away when she saw Anna start to cry. Her friend is a tough one. She never cried over silly things. Seeing her cry made her worry. 'Have I did something wrong?'

"I swear I didn't eat you chocolate cake. Ok maybe a little, but it's not me who finished it all. It my double who ate it! I swear!" she quickly said when she remembered she had eaten her friend's chocolate cake last week. Karin's worry started to increase when she saw Anna still crying instead of being angry with her confession. Normally she would find herself on the ground with few internal wounds after that. Something is not right here.

"Why Anna? Is there anything wrong? Did you have nightmare?"

She turned around to face Anna before she winced slightly; she could felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. Flashes of memories of what happened before she fainted started to form in her head. Anna started to sob again while she hugged her carefully and tenderly. Karin smiled, she knew her friend would start to scold her in no time.

Anna, just like what Karin had predicted earlier, started to scold her. Her were eyes red and swollen still from her crying earlier. "You stupid girl! You should have brought me along with you! Look what happened to you now! You were been stabbed and have been in a coma for a week! I was so worried about you."

Karin nodded her head slowly, smiling to herself. Anna is her first female friend. She had become friends with Anna when she entered the police academy. Anna is a half-Japanese, half-Chinese woman with a beautiful pair of emerald eyes. She had always admired Anna for her spirit and determination.

Karin blinked when she realized she was not in her bedroom that she shared with Anna. Since her sister passed away, she had moved out from her house to stay with Anna near the police headquarters.

"Where am I, Anna? The hospital?" Karin asked her emerald eyed-friend softly. She hated to wake up in a strange place.

Anna's long black hair concealed her expression making it harder for Karin to read her. Karin relaxed back when she saw that Anna nodded her head. Slowly she moved her hand to touch her friend's hand. She needed to feel something alive near her just to ensure herself that she was indeed still alive.

"Excuse me Miss Hudson; I need you to leave Miss Kurosaki and me alone now. I need to perform a quick check on her injury." A male voice broke in the comfortable silence between the two friends.

Karin looked up and saw a man with extraordinary white hair and turquoise colored eyes. He was tall, Karin noted. "Is the white haired man your boyfriend, Anna? He looks young to have white hair but it looks cool," she whispered, tugging Anna's sleeve.

"I will die before I have this man as my boyfriend. And yeah, his hair makes him look cool, sexy even," Anna quickly whispered back. Anna's white cheek flushed before she sighed, her eyes having a dreamy look in them.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched when he saw them completely ignoring the fact that man they were talking about was standing right in front of them. Karin blinked her eyes when she saw her friend's reaction. Ah! Her friend was now drowning in the sea*. (* meaning: she in love or she had a crush on him or simply out of her mind).

She turned around to took another look at the white haired man. His white coat made him look handsome. 'No not handsome but sexy' Karin correct herself. She then blushed when she finally comprehend what she had thought earlier. What the heck is happening to her! Oh maybe she knocked her head when she fainted and now she become a retard women who will blush and feel light-head when a handsome man smiled at her!

'But no matter how handsome or sexy he is, he a jerk, entering the room without knocking and ordering people around. Just who does he think he is? The king of the universe?' Karin then lowered down her gaze to look at his flashy nametag. 'Dr Toshiro Hitsugaya'. 'What an arrogant name,' Karin mused slowly, not realizing that she mused it a little bit too loudly.

Toshiro arched one of his white eyebrows when he heard that. This is maybe the first time he met her but his hand itched to strangle this girl. What did she mean by saying his name sounded arrogant? It sounded noble but definitely not arrogant. Toshiro used all his might to stop himself from correcting her.

Karin looked up when she heard her friend bust into a giggle fit. Her eyes widened when she realized she had said that out aloud. Embarrassed by it, she averted her gaze downwards to hide her now flushed check. How stupid could she get now? First, she could not avoid the stupid knife and end up in the hospital and now…

'What a fool she is!' She mentally scolded herself. She looked back to the white haired man when she heard the door had been closed. Anna has left her alone with this Mr. Jerk.

"I'm sorry, Doctor… I don't mean to say something like that; it just came out of nowhere. I… I don't know what to say anymore," Karin explained herself with her hand moving to form sign language to emphasize her point. Without realizing it, she had, again, made fool of herself.

"Ah, don't worry Miss Kurosaki. No offense was taken. Now could you open your T-shirt? I need to check your wound," Toshiro said to her. He forced himself not to smile when he saw her horrid expression.

He knew this girl going to shout any moment now. Unconsciously he started his countdown.

Three,

Two,

One…

"Anna, help me!!!! There's a crazy perverted old man here!" Karin shouted calling for her friend's help.

She could deal with a criminal anytime, anywhere, but a pervert? She knew that she could easily throw this man to the ground but not when her wound was still throbbing. She is no one against a pervert without her pistol. Especially a perverted doctor. She sighed in relief when Anna dashed in the room looking worried. Anna quickly covered her friend, her back facing Toshiro as shielding her from any danger.

Her eyes wild with fright, checking for any possible injures or sign that her friend been attacked. "What happen Karin? Tell me, is he trying to do something bad?" Anna asked hurriedly, she was gasping for her breath when she asked her. She threw an accusing glance at Toshiro her face clearly showed the threatening note, daring for him to make his move.

"It nothing actually, Miss Hudson. I just asked her to open her T-shirt because I need to check if there was any infection on her wound. I am sorry if my words have caused any misunderstanding to Miss Kurosaki."

His eyebrow twitched when he said that. How dare this girl call him a crazy perverted old man! He was just thirty years old for god's sake! And he is definitely not a perverted man. He had seen many women's bodies before, and some even willingly let him see theirs. It was just his duty to ensure that none of his patients had been infected from the operation.

Anna then narrowed her eyes when she heard his explanation, turning her petite body to face Karin, her hand on her hip, menacingly. "Listen here, Karin; I want you to follow whatever this Doctor instructs you. It's for your own good. Geez, Karin it is not like you have anything there. You are flat!" Anna said angrily. She had run all the way from the hospital canteen for this stupid thing? Even though she loved Karin as her own sister this time she had gone too far. Way too far.

"What do you mean I'm flat? Of course I have breasts, small yes, but still there! And if I'm flat you have nothing on you!" Karin retorted back. She hated when people called her flat! Maybe she is a tomboy but she was still a woman at heart.

"Hah, I wear a B while you wear a trainee bra!" Anna shouted back, her tamper rising with each second. How dare she say she had nothing on her chest! It's just like the pot calling the kettle black. Damn it! She just woke up from her coma less than an hour ago and yet, she already aggravated her with silly things.

"It's an A size, not a trainee bra! And no you are not wearing a B size, it's an A size!" Her flush cheek clearly showed her displeasure when her friend accused her of wearing a trainee bra.

Both of Toshiro's cheeks heated up when he heard the topic that the two women were arguing. He felt embarrassed when he heard that they were arguing about their…. Well, he is a single man anyway with hormones of course, and he had every right to felt embarrassed about this situation.

"Ah… Can you two please stop fighting now?" Toshiro asked them timidly. "Just shut up and stand there quietly!" both women shouted back in answer before they continued their argument.

"Can someone call for a female doctor?" Toshiro said quietly, crossing his fingers praying for anyone to take him away from here. Way far from here.

To be continue~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. The lucky one

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

* * *

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 3

***** Day 2: The lucky one and the one for whom we should feel pity. *****

Karin woke up that morning when she heard some noises beside her bed. Slowly she turned around to look at where the noises came from. Karin blinked her eyes once before she blinked it again. There was a white cat beside her bed plying with her long hair, biting it and started to pull it. The cat blinked 'his' gorgeous green eye intelligently when 'he' saw her staring at 'him'. God what type of dream she was having right now!

"Animals are not allowed in hospital," she mumbled under her breath before she yawned. Her right hand reached out to pat the white cat's head slowly and tenderly, trying to comfort herself that the cat image wasn't going to dissolve into a swirl of mist and turn into an ugly monster. Why she could feel the cat's fur? "Why are you still here? You were supposed to turn into an ugly monster?" she asked the cat, puzzled. She bit her lower lip trying to comfort herself that the cat was not one of her wild imaginations.

"Hello Karin. I see you are awake now." A male voice full with his amusement startled her.

She raised up her head, searching for the owner of the voice. She stopped when her eyes landed on a pair of dark brown eyes. His perfectly cut mouth curved into a smile when he realized that she was looking at him. But what caught her attention the most since the first time she knew him was his blond hair that seemed to glow from the morning sunlight making it look golden in color.

"Where is your ugly hat old man? And please take this cat away," Karin said softly, slowly getting up from her bed. She then smiled at the man.

Twenty-four years older from her, he is indeed a handsome man at forty-nine. He looked much younger than his real age. He was none other that her officer and adoptive father, Kisuke Urahara. His wife Yoruichi stood beside him, dressed in a simple green blouse to match with a long white skirt. His wife never failed to amaze her with her beauty. She looked like she was in her thirties while in reality she was just three years younger than her husband.

Yoruichi's long purple hair was tied in a high ponytail and her gold eyes shined, showing her happiness when she saw she was already awake. Slowly she moved towards Karin's bed to take the white cat away from Karin.

"I'm sorry Karin, it seems that Yuki-Chan escaped from his cage. I'm going to put him back ." With that, she walked out from Karin's room leaving her husband, still standing; before he muttered something that sounded like a curse under his breath.

"Yuki-Chan? What happened to the black cat? The one with his intelligent golden eyes that will glint every time 'he' knew you were going to throw away mama's cooked food?" Karin asked her adoptive father, smirking when she saw him throw her the warning look.

"Keep your voice low Karin, if your mother heard that we both die." Her adoptive father answered her question quickly, glancing around the room as expecting his wife to suddenly pop out from any hidden corners. "No dad, you are the one who's going to die. Well, you see I'm not the one who threw mama's…" she stopped before she added with much louder voice, "cooked food!" she smirked, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"Please Karin, have some mercy to your long suffering father!"

"I will think about it." Her dark blue eyes filled with laughter as she saw her father's horrified face. The laughter in her eyes dissolved when she saw her father's dark brown eyes slowly lose their goofy nature. His eyes were now cold and flat, emotionless. Karin knew what that look meant. He meant business.

"Now Karin, enough of all that. I came here to visit you and tell you two important things. First, congratulations for catching Yuzu's murderer and finally ending at the hospital for that." He stopped before taking a deep breath to continue his words. He knew she was not going to be happy with this news. Man, he hated this kind of work and damn it, his wife already left him alone to deal with this soon-to-be-furious-woman.

"And secondly I want to tell your job has been suspended for three weeks. Starting from last week a day after you had been admitted to the hospital. So, you don't have to worry about your-"

"Wait! What do you mean I have been suspended for three weeks? But… but I did nothing wrong at all!" Karin quickly cut his words rudely. Her face turned scarlet from anger that started to bubble towards the surface.

For the first time in his life, he pry with all his heart for his safety. A furious woman is bad but a furious Kurosaki woman is the worst. Ok, maybe that is a little bit too much, because a furious Yoruichi is very much scarier. He gulped when he thought how a furious Yoruichi will look like. His life was full of difficulty and it always made him wonder how he could still be breathing and most importantly have none of his internal organs suffering from trauma. He is one of the abused husbands and fathers in the world.

"Well you see the officer above me had decided that-" For the second time that day Urahara did not have the chance to finish his words properly. "Why don't you beg them to give me a lighter punishment? And no one told me about it!" Karin said angrily. Her eyes showed her displeasure with that news. Three weeks! She had been suspended for three weeks, not three days. She did nothing wrong at all. All she did was take her revenge and she even helped them catch the criminal!

"Well we did tell you about it!" Urahara said goofily before his goofy nature faded away only to be replaced with a sad smile. "But you were in coma that time," he added softly. For the past week he had been worrying about her, hoping for her to hold strong and keep on living.

Karin eyes softened when she saw her adoptive father that she had come to love greatly in a gloomy mood. She blinked her eyes, suddenly remembered about that Mr. Murderer. "What happened to Mr. Murderer?" She knew her father would understand who she referring to.

"He died." He answered her question shortly, his blond eyebrows shooting up when he heard her asking about that chap. No surprise there since Karin never missed her target. He jumped in surprise when he heard Karin curse.

"Damn it! He's not supposed to die! I want him alive so he can rot at the prison not in his coffin!" Karin snapped, feeling angry to herself. For the first time in her life she cursed her perfect aim.

"It makes no difference at all Karin, he's still going to die if you bring him to the court. He killed Yuzu, remember that. No judge will let a murder free just like that. We had enough evidence to pin him and what you did was right, Karin. We call it self-defense," Urahara said softly as he walked to her bedside.

"Self-defense huh," Karin said sarcastically. "Yup," he replayed her happily, completely unfazed with her attempt to sound sarcastic. Karin threw him a glare, annoyed with his attitude. She then yawned loudly suddenly feeling tired. Slowly she lay back on her bed pulling up her blanket. "Thank you dad for coming to visit me," she muttered softly before she fell into a deep slumber.

Urahara quickly turned around when he heard the door open, hoping that the one that opened the door was his wife. His shoulders slumped when he saw a white haired man enter the room. "Hello, are you Karin's Doctor?" Urahara asked Toshiro cheerfully, his voice soft with hints of curiosity. He kept his voice low to avoid Karin waking up. Disturbing Karin from her sleep could never be a good idea for anyone who wanted to see tomorrow.

Toshiro nodded his head in answer. He was in no mood to talk today. Miss Yuri suddenly jumped and tried to hug him and he, someone who was gifted with fast reflexes, had moved aside to avoid the hug. And in the end, he was the one who needed to explain to other doctors why his patient was found lying on the cold floor, completely knocked out.

Gradually, Urahara sat at the edge of Karin bed, smiling almost absent-mindedly when he saw her asleep. Karin was very much easier to deal with when she was asleep. Gently, Urahara brought up his hand to push her blue-black hair back from covering her face.

Karin always reminded him of his daughter that he had lost few years before he adopted her. After both of Karin's parents passed away from a terrible car accident he and his wife had taken care of the Kurosaki siblings along with their only son, Ashido Urahara. He had grown to love the Kurosaki siblings as his own child.

It was such a tender action that brought unexpected rage in Toshiro's heart. The feeling startled him. Yesterday his hand itched to strangle this woman but today he was acting so unlike himself. He quickly brushed the feeling off. He had no right to say anything about her patient boyfriends. It was their right to love someone.

He turned, ready to take his leave before he stopped. A woman, a beautiful woman to be exact with her striking purple hair, stood in front of him, stopping him from leaving the room. "Please stay here for a moment doctor. I need to talk to you after this." She turned around and tapped the blond man's shoulder lightly, startling him.

"Let's go Kisuke. Karin need her sleep," the purple haired woman said softly before she bent down to kiss Karin on her forehead. "Mama will go back now Karin, sleep well," she said softly, her gold eyes gleaming with smiles when she heard Karin muttering something in her sleep.

"Thank you for everything doctor. I owe you one for saving my daughter's life. This is my card; please call me if there's anything concerning her." She handed him her name card before smiling at him for the last time and strode out from Karin's room. Urahara brushed Karin's forehead with a quick kiss before he too left the room.

Toshiro sit at the nearest chair from where he had been standing. This woman had everything he ever wished for. A family and a home to go back to. He then smiled bitterly when he remembered his own family. He had lost a place that he used to call his home when his parents were divorced. This woman probably had many happy memories compared to him.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I can't protect you. No mom, dad don't leave me here alone. Yuzu wait for me! Don't left me here. I miss you all," Karin said quietly while she sobbed slowly in her sleep.

Toshiro eyes widen when he heard that. Toshiro quickly flip the card that he received from the purple haired woman. 'Yoruichi Urahara'. So she was just an adopted child. Toshiro smiled sadly. Well, he was probably the lucky one here. He had only lost his mother while she had lost her parents and sister.

He gave himself a small smile and stood up from the chair before he moved closer to her bedside. He touched her long blue-black hair, brushing it of from covering her closed eyes with caressing fingers. Instantly Karin stopped sobbing at his touch and fell into much more peaceful sleep. Not wanting to disturb her from her sleep, he promised himself that he would come back later to check her wound.

"Sleep well, Miss Kurosaki," Toshiro said softly before he turned to leave the room. If Toshiro stayed there a little bit longer he might have seen Karin smiling in response as she understood what he told her, even in her sleep.

To be continued~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **I like this title so much! Honestly I think the one we should feel pity is Urahara. **:P**


	4. Who is the real you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

* * *

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 4

***** Day 3: Who is the real you? *****

It was just seven o'clock in the morning when he came to visit his patient, Miss Kurosaki. For this past three days, he liked to enter this room. He never knew why he felt so comforted in this room. Maybe because he now knew what she was really trying to hide behind her strong image. An image that she wanted people to recognize her and not just because of her past…her sorrowful and bitter past.

He threw a glance at the sleeping women, his heart clinched with an unexpected feeling – a protective urge. He wanted to protect her. From her past, from anything that will hurt her.

Leisurely he sat on the sofa inside the room. The sofa was located near the window with a great view. He stared at the yellowish trees washed by the morning sunlight. It looked peaceful and filled with promises. An empty promise for someone like him. An empty promise for someone who had long lost his hopes and trusts in other people.

He had long lost his hope in other people and there's only one person to blame: his mother. How he can still have hope in other human beings if he could not even put his hope to his own family? He hated his mother and he knew that feeling not going to change until his last breath. 'What a bitter person I am,' he thought, smirking.

Feeling bored after watching the view that he had seen every day added with the sofa in the room that was too comfortable made him feel sleepy. Slowly he allowed his body to relax and his mind to wander off to the slumber land. Before Toshiro's mind could start to wander off too far in the slumber land, he heard a child's voice calling his name eagerly. "Dr Hitsugaya! Wake up. You promised me that you are going to play with me today!" Toshiro opened one of his turquoise eyes lazily.

He then saw the happy face of four year old girl smiling a little bit too brightly in the early morning. Her dark brown eyes shined with happiness when she saw he was awake. He sighed softly before he smiled. He will always have soft spot for children. "Hello Masaki. What are you doing here? Are you feeling sick?" Toshiro scooped her up while he asked her. He then sat her on top of his lap. The girl just smiled and shook her head in answer.

"What are you doing here Dr Hitsugaya? Are you visiting your girlfriend? Is she still asleep?" she asked him, hushing her voice, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman in the room. She covered her mouth when she heard Karin moan softly, stirring awake. "Oops, sorry Dr Hitsugaya, your girlfriend already woke up!" Karin's long lashes fluttered open when she heard that. Slowly she turned her body, her dark blue eyes searching for the child's voice that she heard few minutes earlier.

"Who is this girl, Toshiro? Your daughter?" Karin asked Toshiro gently when her eyes landed on the girl seated on his lap, not realizing that she just call him by his first name. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and took a better look at the girl. The girl looked every inch like Yuzu except for her long dark brown hair. Yuzu had a shorter and lighter hair color.

Karin raised one of her eyebrows when she heard the girl gasp. "Dr Hitsugaya your girlfriend is really pretty!" Masaki whispered loudly to Toshiro nodding her head as agreeing with what she had said earlier. "No Masaki, she not my girlfriend. She my patient, Miss Kurosaki and yes I have to agree with you she is indeed beautiful," Toshiro said slowly, taking a proper look at Karin.

Now after Masaki mentioned it, for the first time he noticed Karin's good features. Her long straight blue-black hair reached past her shoulders framing her face perfectly. She was a petite-sized woman with long lashes fringing her dark blue eyes that suited her beautiful face. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

Karin blushed hotly when she heard that. Why did he call her beautiful? Did he try to make a joke? Her heart pounded loudly, making her afraid that he might hear it. She'd never considered herself as a beautiful woman before but she couldn't keep from blushing when Toshiro called her beautiful. They always called her sister beautiful but never once had an outsider called her beautiful. He was the first man other than her family members that ever called her that.

"What is your name nee-chan?" Masaki asked her slowly, afraid that Karin wouldn't like her.

Karin smiled softly before saying her name. She stood up from her bed and walked towards the sofa. She sat beside Toshiro, staring at the brown haired girl. Slowly and shyly, Masaki shifted her body and sat beside her; her hand moving to touch Karin's hair.

"I like your hair, Karin nee-chan. It reminds me of my mother's hair color," Masaki said softly. She let go of Karin's hair and leaned her head on Karin's shoulder. She hugged Karin's left hand, smiling as she inhaled Karin's flowery scent.

"You smell like my mother!" Masaki smiled when she said that. She quickly let go of Karin's hand and turned her body facing Toshiro. Her dark brown eyes had a sly look.

"Why you are looking at me like that?" Toshiro asked the girl playfully. She just shook her head; her eyes still had a sly look before she laughed. Her laughter sound like a bell, clearly show her happiness as she buried her head in Toshiro's white coat when he started to tickle her.

"Help me Karin nee-chan!" Masaki shouted as she inched further from Toshiro's tickling fingers. Karin could only smile before she too started to tickle her. "It's not fair... Karin nee-Chan… you helped him!" "Why should she help you?" Toshiro asked the laughing girl as he started to tickle her again.

"Don't worry…. your secret is… safe with me," Masaki said between her laughter. Toshiro immediately stopped tickling that girl. "What secret?" he asked as he scoped the girl up from the sofa. Masaki smiled her, chest heaving from laughing earlier. Slowly she moved her head closer to Toshiro's left ear.

"Let me give you a clue. The clue is yesterday!" The brown haired girl smiled maliciously. "Another clue going to cost you a packet of sweets!" the girl quickly added, laughing when she saw Toshiro's displeased face. "There's no need for another clue, you blackmailer. I already knew what you mean," Toshiro answered the girl idly.

"Masaki, tell me! What is the secret?" Karin asked the girl, quickly patting the empty sofa next to her, telling her to sit there. Masaki smiled at Toshiro devilishly. "A bar of chocolate and I will forget about yesterday." She grinned, holding out her right hand. "No, you little blackmailer, I won't give you any chocolate!" Masaki smiled, threateningly as she wrangled herself free from Toshiro, jumped to the floor and ran to sit next to Karin. "Well you see Karin nee-chan, yesterday…."

"No, don't do that Masaki! I'll give you a bar of chocolate after this but please don't tell her!" Toshiro quickly stopped the girl from telling Karin anything further than that. "Ok, then." Karin pouted when she heard that.

"You know you can be arrested for giving this girl bribes?" Karin said sternly, her hand on her hip. "Are you a policewoman?" Masaki asked Karin eagerly before she quickly added after she saw Karin nodded her head, her face confused.

"My mother's a police too! She went with my grandmother for holiday. I don't know when I'm going to see her. My father stays in the hospital because he's not well. I wonder if my father's going to go for holiday like my mother." Masaki's voice dropped lower along with her eyelids. She closed her eyes before she yawned, her breath becoming deep and even. She had fallen asleep.

Karin picked up the dark brown haired girl and put her to sleep on her bed. She pulled the blanket up to cover the girl, brushing her brown hair back from her forehead. "What happened to her mother, Toshiro?" Karin asked Toshiro, turning her body to face him.

"Her mother died when she three years old, and now her father has been admitted to the hospital for the same virus that killed her mother," Toshiro answered quietly. Her actions when she put Masaki to bed melted his heart. Seeing her like acting like the there's nothing wrong with Masaki make Toshiro admire her. No one dared to come close to this girl because of her strange family illness. Miss Kurosaki was definitely a strange woman.

"You know, I never thought that you were the type who likes kids. You look so cold when you're with anyone else. Or do you just pity this girl for her family history and that's why you treat her kindly?"

"Who is the real you, Toshiro?" Karin asked Toshiro again impatient for his answer.

"No, I never pitied this girl. She made me envious with her fate." He stopped before he continued to answer her question, his voice tight with emotion that threatened to break free.

"She has a family that wants her. Maybe she lost her mother but her mother never pushed her away. Do you know how it feels when you own mother rejects and pushes you aside for a man?" He asked her back.

He had been rejected by his own mother at the tender age of five. She had remarried and refused to bring him with her. Since that time, he had stayed with his father. His memories were full of cold and darkness. He still remembered how he'd vowed to prove to his mother that he could survive without her. With that he had pushed himself to his limit. And because of that, he had managed to graduate from the medical school when he was just eighteen years old.

Karin lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes. No, she never knew how it felt when her mother rejected her. She might have lost her mother, father and sister but never once had they rejected her. "I know nothing compares to you, who lost your mother, father, and sister—"

"How did you know that?" Her eyes filled with fear. How did this man know her history when no one other than Anna, her brother and her adoptive parents knew it. She was always a secretive person when it came to her history or emotions. She knew Anna wouldn't tell a single soul in this hospital about her no matter what.

"You had nightmare yesterday, and you was sleeping, talking when I came to check your wound," he answered her shortly, moving towards the door. He knew crystal clear that he was going lose his neck when she finally comprehended what he said. He'd better run now if he still wanted to see the next sunset.

"Oh…"

"Wait what did you do?" Karin asked Toshiro, turning around when she finally understood what he said, and found him already dashing towards the door.

"Toshiro!"

To be continued~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Please review! –Puppy eyes - I will be waiting for your review! Tell me what you think about this chapter/story. Comments are welcome!


	5. Which one do you prefer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 5

***** Day 4: Which one do you prefer? *****

"Miss Kurosaki, you forgot to eat the vegetables again," Toshiro said softly, trying his best to restrain his anger. His eyebrows twitched. What was up with this woman, not eating her vegetables again? She wasn't a five year old kid that needed to be reminded to eat all her food.

Karin smiled slowly when a brilliant idea started to form in her brain. Slowly she picked up her spoon and scooped up the vegetable before she _accidentally_ dropped it to the floor. She gasped loudly when she saw her spoon and the vegetables on the floor. Ok, now here she goes…

Three,

Two,

One,

ACT!

"Oops, I'm sorry. I--" Karin mumbled under her breath. Her face was guilty and sad before she bit her lower lip, making her face look like she was ready to cry at any moment. Thank god she had a world class actor as her sister in-law; she needed to thank Rukia later.

"Ah, don't worry about it Miss Kurosaki, its nothing." Toshiro stopped her apology. He then smiled, making his face handsome face look demonic. 'Bring it on Miss Kurosaki, I will do anything to make you eat those vegetables,' he thought to himself. Karin gulped when she saw his smiling face. That man was up to no good and she could feel it deep inside her core.

She knew that he would take his revenge on her for what happened yesterday, but to force her eat this… this thing was an abuse of her human rights! She had the right to choose what she wants to eat or drink; it's not like she did anything that abused his human rights yesterday. She just—well, sat on his white coat and made it crumpled and smeared a little bit of lipstick on it; nothing much. Yeah, nothing much, but good enough to make his life miserable.

"I can always buy you a new vegetable dish. Wait here, Miss Kurosaki, I will come back with a new fork and more vegetables." With that he left the room, walking towards the hospital canteen to buy the vegetable dish.

Karin groaned loudly, burying her face in her hand. Her shoulders slumped. Why did it have to be her to have this tipsy doctor? Why couldn't she have a non-tipsy doctor? She hated vegetables since she was a kid, and she hated it more when people force her to eat them. The vegetables always tasted weird.

Karin closed her eyes, her mind wondering, trying to find a good solution to escape from eating the vegetables. Maybe she could put in some dynamite powder and blow the vegetable into tiny pieces? But where would she get the dynamite? And more importantly she was scared that the building would--Karin paled just thinking the hospital wall might crash on poor woman and child. No, she cannot do that! She is not that cruel.

Her eyes snapped, open when she heard the door open quickly. She raised her right eyebrow, curving it into a perfect arc when she saw Toshiro panting as he walked into her room. "What happened Toshiro? Are you alright?" She stood from the sofa, walking towards him; her dark blue eyes filled with worry.

"Yes and here are your vegetables. Finish them before I get back. I need to go now, there was an emergency call. Wait for me," he said hurriedly as he put a pack of vegetables and a clean fork on top of a table before he left. Karin was still confused.

"Why must I wait for you?" she wondered out aloud before she smiled bitterly when she looked at the vegetables.

She was sad just thinking that she needed to eat all the vegetables. Why must it be her to have this tipsy doctor?

Why??

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Karin stared at the clock, bored. It was already nine o'clock in the evening and Toshiro hadn't come back from the emergency call. Unconsciously, she slammed her fist into the wall in frustration before she yelped in pain. Slowly she rubbed her sore hand, trying to ease the burning pain. How stupid could she get, waiting for a man like an idiotic woman, she is!

Sighing loudly she finally decided to take a bath. Lazily she stood from the sofa, stretching her tired muscles and walked towards her bathroom, yanking the door open in a grumpy mood. She closed the bathroom door (actually she slammed the door closed). Leisurely she peeled of her clothed and got under the shower. She moaned in satisfaction when she felt the water beat lightly against her skin.

Karin winced when she felt her wound sting after being washed with soap. She brought her hand down towards her stomach to touch her wound tenderly. It had been almost two weeks since she was stabbed by Mr. Murderer. The man had managed to leave her a souvenir for the rest of her life; a scar to remind her of him.

Karin quickly turned off the shower when she felt her body start to shiver. She walked towards a closet inside the bathroom where she had put her towel and clothes. She picked up a clean towel that Anna had brought for her and wiped her body dry. She wore her underwear quickly before she picked her comfortable faded black denim. She pulled out a plain red T-shirt then put it on.

She dried her long blue-black hair hurriedly before she combed it backwards. She didn't even bother to look at the mirror, she already knew what she looked like. She then picked up her dirty clothes to put them inside the laundry basket half full with her dirty clothes before exiting the bathroom.

Slowly Karin strode towards the sofa before she sat and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. Karin quickly turned around, her eyes wide open, when she heard her door been knocked on. There stood Toshiro, looking tired and worn-out.

Seeing him in that condition made her worry. Toshiro always looked confident and never once had she seen him this tired. An alien feeling started to wrap around her heart and all she wanted now was to take that worn-out expression away from him.

"Are you ok, Toshiro? You look tired. Here, drink this," Karin said slowly while she poured a glass of water before handing it to Toshiro. Toshiro muttered a quick thank you before he gulped down the water.

Toshiro then put the half empty glass at the nearest table before he sat at the sofa. Slowly he closed his eyes; his action made him look years older. Karin sighed softly while she sat near Toshiro.

Karin arched her head slightly to see Toshiro's face. She loved looking at his face, and she knew she could stare at it for hours without even feeing bored. Slowly she moved her right hand towards his before she put her much smaller hand on top of his hand , giving it a soft squeeze, wanting to comfort him. She too closed her eyes, relaxing her body against the sofa.

She opened her eyes again, wondering. She knew nothing about Toshiro other than his mother had left him for a man. She's not sure if she supposed to believe what other nurses told her about Toshiro. Finally she could no longer contain herself from not knowing the truth, and she decided to ask Toshiro about it.

"Toshiro, is that true you come from a rich family?" Karin asked the man beside her. Her voice sounded timid, reminded him of a little girl that was scared she had asked the wrong question. "Yes, do you want to say anything about it?" Toshiro answered her shortly, turning his head to face her, wanting see her expression after knowing that he indeed came from a wealthy family.

"I never thought you came from a rich family. You never act like one," Karin answered him back, smiling. He maybe looked cold and heartless but never once had Karin heard him talk about how rich his family was. He was a humble man and Karin liked it. For her, a truly rich person is someone who will help others even though they have nothing to give. Seeing him with Masaki opened her eyes; Toshiro is indeed a rich person at heart, giving the girl the love that she truly wanted and needed.

"What type of man would you prefer to marry, Karin?" Toshiro asked her, trying to decide what type of woman she truly was.

He had met many women before, and he knew they all wanted to be his wife because of his looks or his money. Knowing that, he had decided not to marry until he found someone who loved him for who he was. Maybe this Miss Kurosaki wasn't like other women. Maybe she was the right one for him. He could never guess.

"Someone that I can truly love and who loves me back. Someone who has the money or the looks could not promise me my happiness. But if I marry someone I truly love I know he can give me my happiness." Karin answered him seriously.

"You have an interesting view there, Karin," Toshiro said softly, steadily getting up from the sofa before he left Karin, still looking confused, for the second time that day.

Toshiro walked towards his office, smiling with his hand inside his pocket. He suddenly no longer felt tired. She was the first woman that didn't give a damn about his money or his looks. Karin Kurosaki was indeed an extraordinary lady.

To be continue~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Like it or you love it? (Pls don't tell me you hate this chapter) So, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. I’m not sure about it Don’t ask me

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

First of all, thank you so much for your kind review. I really appreciate it. Secondly, I'm sorry for the late update... I had gotten sick unexpectedly. (Ok.... No one really knows when you will get sick, so silly me!) And lastly....

ENJOY! And don't forget to review. :-P

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 6

***** Day 5: I'm not sure about it. Don't ask me *****

Karin opened her cell phone, half hoping for her brother to have left any massages or missed calls. Today was the thirteenth day since she had been admitted to the hospital, but not once had her brother visited her. Knowing that make her heart break. Was she that unimportant to him?

Karin sighed softly before she walked towards the window. She stared longingly at the window, taking in the sight, wanting to memorize it forever. It such a beautiful sight with a garden full with flowers and trees. How she wished that she could go out and walk under the sun. She stopped and stared at a big tree with a fishpond near it.

Karin then sat on the sofa when she felt her stomach cramping in pain; her wound was not fully healed yet. Karin closed her eyes, trying to bear the pain. She had stopped taking the painkillers since yesterday. Karin looked up when she heard her door been pushed open.

Her perfect mouth twitched upwards before it melted away to form into a small smile when she saw Ashido Urahara stand at the doorframe smiling goofily, reminding Karin of her adoptive father. "Hello Ashido nii-chan," Karin greeted him happily, standing up from the sofa. She missed him so much. It seemed like forever since she'd last seen him.

"How are you doing, Karin? Still stealing other peoples' chocolate cake?" Ashido asked Karin, smiling maliciously, his eyes twinkling with happiness when he saw his adoptive sister's face. He couldn't sleep for one whole week thinking about her condition while she was in her coma and now seeing her angry face lessened his worry.

He hugged his sister briefly, quickly pulling back when he felt a light pinch on his arm. "Did Anna tell you I ate her chocolate cake?" Karin asked him angrily, her face scarlet from pure embarrassment. Now her adoptive brother was going to think her a pig! 'I'm going to kill you when I see you, Anna!' Karin murmured under her breath.

"Here you go Karin, your cookies. I brought a year supply for you, glutton!" Ashido said happily while he handed her a big box of cookies. Karin beamed, taking the box, and quickly opened the lid. Her mouth watered she saw the varieties of cookies. Ah, even the smell of the wonderful cookies made her faint. She closed the lid, turning her attention back to her adoptive brother.

"Do you know where Ichigo nii-chan is?"

"Ah, he did come to visit you when you were in your coma but now he's overseas for a business trip. Rukia says hello, and she will come to visit you after Ichigo gets back from his trip. She promised you that she will bring a bunny as your present," Ashido answered Karin happily, his goofy smile quickly returning to his handsome face when he saw Karin's expression once he mentioned she was going to get a 'bunny' as her present.

"How are papa and mama now?" Karin asked her brother, wanting to brush the dancing 'bunny' image from her head. She knew by now Mama was going to cook dinner and Papa was probably trying his best save himself from food poisoning; Mama never knew how to cook.

"Papa still trying his best to beg Mama not to cook while Mama…" his answer trailed off as he suddenly felt pity for his father. He knew by now Papa was trying his best to dodge all the flying plates Mama threw at him.

"Pity Papa..." Karin said unconsciously, praying for her Papa manage to dodge all the flying plates Mama threw at him. Pity Papa….

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Karin twisted and turned on her bed, she could not sleep. For the whole day not even once had Toshiro visited her; she didn't know why she kept thinking about him. She sighed softly, slowly getting up from her bed. There's no use lying down when she know she couldn't sleep.

She knew she was acting unlike herself. She, Kurosaki Karin, was never the needy type and she never missed any boy or man other than her family. Missing Toshiro? That's so unlike her. She realized she had been smiling and laughing more when she was with Toshiro.

He was the only man that managed to make her heart melt, her breath stop and her temper rise. Ok maybe the last part was kind of weird, but Karin knew she never really lost her tamper on a man before. Ever. Being with Toshiro make her felt more like…her.

Slowly Karin sat on her sofa, playing with her long hair. She really needed a hair cut soon. She never really had the time to pamper herself like any other woman. It's not like she cared how she looked or what people thought about her. She sighed again, her mind wandering back to Toshiro.

She really loved his eye color. It was unique like the owner himself. She laughed when she thought about Toshiro's expression when he felt annoyed. She knew that he would always arc his left eyebrow, and his eyebrows twitched when he was annoyed.

"What are you laughing about, Karin? Did you wound get infected and now you're feeling feverish?" A soft voice that contained half amusement, half annoyance stopped Karin's laughter. Karin turned around and saw Toshiro leaning against the doorframe, looking as handsome as ever with his left eyebrow twitched.

He had been standing there for a good three minutes and she hadn't even realized it! When she suddenly laughed he knew she was off to her own world. Her own sweet, personal world, not even caring about his present! When Karin turned and smiled at him sweetly his anger vanished.

"You're late! Where were for the whole day?" Karin shouted, getting up from her bed. Her finger pointed at his face, accusing.

"Ah, I to check other patients, Miss Yuri," he answered idly. Unexpected jealousy rose inside her before she quickly brushed the feeling off. Toshiro was a doctor and it's his duty to check his patients. She had no right to say anything about it as if she were his wife or girlfriend.

She smiled when Toshiro handed her a small box. "Here you go, your chocolate cake."

Her eyes widened when she heard that. How did he know she liked chocolate cake? She smiled again, this time more brightly and sincerely. She would ask him later, but for now she would enjoy her chocolate cake.

Every time he saw her smiles at him he felt his heart thumping loudly inside his chest, and that was so unlike him. What have you done to me, Miss Kurosaki? You make me feel something that I never felt before for other women. Was this the love that he always heard people talking about? He wasn't sure anymore…

To be continue~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**


	7. A Dream or a warning from the past?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 6

***** Day 5: A Dream or a warning from the past? *****

"_Karin-chan, don't go there, it's dangerous! Mama and Papa will be upset if they know you went there," shouted the seven year old Yuzu. Her eyes clearly showed her disappointment towards her sister. She hated when mama and papa upset._

"_Karin, Yuzu, mama called both of you back now. Dinner time!" shouted the nine year old __Ashido. __He smiled when Karin turned around to look at him. His blond hair looked golden in color from where they were standing. __He looked like his father's __carbon copy, but a much younger version. _

"_Ashido nii-chan! Where is Ichigo nii-chan?" Karin shouted back, asking for her orange head brother. _

"_Ah, he's at home getting scolded by papa for breaking one of papa's new inventions!" Ashido answered Karin's question cheerfully. _

_'He'll always be the goofy one just like papa' Karin noted to herself before she sighed tiredly. A double copy of papa is bad but a double copy of papa's personality is far worse. _

"_Let's go back Karin-chan!" Yuzu said happily. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Karin smiled happily as she slid into her bed and pulled her blanket to cover her seven year old body. Today papa and Ashido had begged mama to order food from outside and because of that they all were saved from food poisoning. Just for today, of course._

"_Ne, ne Karin-chan… Do you think you going to be marry someone when you grow up?" Yuzu asked. _

_Karin turned her body to face her little sister. Even in the dark Karin could see Yuzu's face shining with hope while waiting for her to answer the question. Karin sighed slowly. She did love her sister more than herself even but today she felt very tired and her stupid question was making her irritated. "No," Karin answered her shortly before she closed her eyes to sleep._

"_Eh! No, Karin you must marry someone when you grow up if not, who is going to take care of you when you are already old?" Yuzu asked her again. "I can take care of myself. Now keep quiet I just want to catch some sleep." And just before she could get her so called peaceful sleep, she can heard her sister told her something that; at that time she didn't even bother to take it seriously._

"_You know what Karin-chan? If my death can make you marry and happy with the one you love I won't hesitate to do so, Karin-chan. You deserve the happiness more than me," Yuzu said softly. "Don't be ridiculous," Karin answered back meekly._

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Karin's long lashes flung open, waking up from her sleep with sweat coated on her forehead. Her heart pounded loudly inside her ribcage before she quickly grabbed her cell phone that she put beside her, checking for the date. Karin eyes widened when she saw the date. '3.00am, 21 April' Tomorrow is their birthday, her sister's death anniversary.

So, that was why she dreamt about her sister tonight. She slowly curled herself, rocking herself back to sleep. Her room was strangely silent tonight. She couldn't help but ponder to herself; the silence made her feel eerie. After a few minutes in silence, she then realized that there was another quiet breathing besides hers. It sounded shallow, as if the owner were asleep.

There was someone else inside her room! Feeling afraid for the fist time in her life, she quickly grabbed her Jericho 941 that she kept under her pillow. Thank god, she had asked Anna where she kept her pistol a few days back. Instantly she felt comforted when her fingertips touched her Jericho 941 that was fully loaded with bullets. She could go through almost anything if she had her pistol with her.

Karin took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she moved towards the light switch. Slowly and as quietly as she could, she pressed the light switch with her left hand. Her right hand griped her pistol tightly, aiming, ready to fire the bullet if there was any sudden movement. Karin quickly lowered her pistol when she saw Toshiro lying on her sofa, sound asleep. He had used his white coat as his blanket.

Slowly Karin walked towards where Toshiro lay asleep before she poked him awake. "Wake up, Toshiro," Karin whispered softly into his left ear. She smiled again when she saw him open his turquoise eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the bright light. Toshiro raised one of his white eyebrows when he saw her smiling face.

"What are you doing here, Toshiro? Missing me?" Karin asked him jokingly. Her eyes twinkled with happiness when she saw Toshiro's blurred face. "Huh?" That was the only word he managed to utter out, his face still holding the blurred expression. Karin burst out laughing when she heard that.

"Man, you are quite slow when you wake up, ne, Toshiro?" she said between her laughter.

"What are you doing here, Toshiro?" she asked him again, her right hand playing with his white hair while she asked him. She loved his hair; it was so soft and thick.

"Sleeping," he answered shortly before yawning. He then sat up on the sofa, rubbing his face with his palm to erase the drowsiness. He opened his mouth to explain when he saw Karin's puzzle face. "I can't sleep inside my office, so I came here."

"No, I mean why don't you go back to sleep at your house? What if anyone is waiting for you at home?" Karin asked Toshiro softly.

"I don't have a wife or anyone who waits for me when I go home. I live alone since my dad passed away," Toshiro answered her. His heart ached when he said that.

He suddenly felt sad with the fact that there was no one waiting for his return. It really showed him that he has no one to care for, no one to love, and most importantly, no one who loved him.

Karin smiled softly when she heard that. She could feel his distress and it pained her. She had her family and friends that would stand by her side but Toshiro… he was all alone. Slowly she wrapped her hand around his neck, bringing his body closer to hug him.

"Don't worry Toshiro, one day you will find yourself a good wife that will wait for you when you get back home," Karin reassured him even though she know he needed none of it, he was after all strong enough by himself.

The moment she hugged him she knew that she would stay by his side forever just to make sure he was no longer alone.

Toshiro hugged her back before he sighed softly, he has had problems expressing his emotions, yet this woman always knew the right words to comfort him. Slowly he untied his hand from her petite frame, smiling at her before he lay back at the sofa, ready to continue his sleep.

"Thank you, but for now I need my sleep, not a nagging wife. Your sofa is just so comfortable for me to—"

"Sleep, I know that. Goodnight, Toshiro." Karin cut his words short.

Karin then picked up his white coat and folded it carefully before putting it on the table beside the sofa. Slowly she walked towards the chest of drawers near her bedside and pulled the second drawer; taking out an extra blanket that Anna had brought for her. Slowly and carefully, trying not to wake the fast asleep Toshiro, she covered his body with the blanket.

"Don't worry Toshiro, just wait. One day you will find yourself a woman who will love you unconditionally. I have my complete faith with you. All you need to do is wait for that woman, and when that day comes, I will take my leave." She stared at the sleeping man, and unconsciously she found herself gently pushing his white hair from covering his forehead with caressing fingers.

Karin yawned before she switched off the light, moving towards her bed. She slid back to her bed, gradually putting her pistol back under her pillow. For the first time after so many years, she had fallen asleep without any nightmares that haunted her sleep.

To be continued~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**


	8. No room to escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 8

***** Day 7: No room to escape *****

Karin hummed softly under her breath while she took in the sight of the garden from her window. She had been restless since yesterday. Slowly Toshiro moved towards her before he stopped to stand behind her, easily towering over her petite body. Karin quickly turned around and bumped against Toshiro's chest.

"Ouch! Watch out where you put your body!" Karin yelped angrily, rubbing her forehead. "Oh, now it becomes my fault for standing behind you," Toshiro retorted back. His left eyebrow twitched. 'What's up with her today, suddenly mad at me for this silly thing? Is she PMS-ing today?' Toshiro asked himself.

"No, I'm not PMS-ing! What make you think I'm PMS-ing?" Karin said angrily when she heard him talking to himself. Toshiro's eyes widened when he heard that. Damn it, did he say it out loud?

Karin took a deep breath to calm down her temper. She was touchy today and she knew that. She just couldn't stop herself form being the way she was today. She didn't know how she would tell him that she needed to go out today to visit her sister. She never felt comfortable talking to a man about her past, especially her own doctor.

"Look, I'm sorry Toshiro, it's just that I need to visit my sister today and I want to ask for your permission to visit her," Karin said softly, suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at Toshiro. He had done nothing wrong today. And because of her bad mood, she had snapped at Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes softened when he heard that. So that why she was so touchy today. It was her sister's death's anniversary. Slowly he nodded his head giving her his permission. "But I'm going with you. So get ready, I am going to take you to see your sister. No excuses." With that he left the room, leaving Karin speechless.

Karin sighed softly before she picked up a plain blue T-shirt and white jeans that fit her like glove. She always wore the white jeans. It always made her movement easier. Her sister had bought it as an early birthday present, a week before her death. And she wanted to wear it to visit her. Karin touched the white denim, picking it up and holding it close to her. She felt her eyes grow hot when she remembered her sister.

She wiped her tears hurriedly before she walked to the bathroom. No, she had promised to herself not to cry after her parents' death and she did not want to start crying now. Slowly she removed her clothes before putting on her clean clothes, washing her face after she finished.

She then tied her hair in ponytail similar to how her adoptive mother tied her hair. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before exiting from the bathroom. The first thing that she saw when she opened the door was Toshiro leaning next to her window, his eyes focused on a tree next to the pond before he looked towards her when he heard the door open.

"Let's go, Karin," Toshiro said slowly, holding out his hand. He couldn't take his eyes from her, memorizing her beauty. Karin slowly smiled before she shyly took his hand. He did look weird without his white coat on but still as handsome as he was with it, Karin mused to herself, smiling again when she saw him returning her smile.

She then remembered that she hadn't eaten breakfast. Unable to restrain her hunger anymore she opened her mouth to tell Toshiro about it. "Wait, I need to buy some biscuit and mineral water. I haven't eaten my breakfast yet," Karin said hurriedly. Karin's face turned crimson when she heard her stomach grumble in annoyed wanting to be filled with food.

Toshiro found himself laughing out aloud. The sound startled him. He had long forgotten how to laugh. Slowly his laughter died away before he curved his perfect mouth into a smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to buy your breakfast on the way."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Here, Toshiro! Over here!" Karin shouted, calling for Toshiro, waving her hand towards him from her sister's grave. Karin tapped her right foot impatiently while she waited for Toshiro.

"You walk like an old man, did you know that?" Karin smirked while she asked him. Oh, she just loved to tease him when she knew he was already irritated. It was his fault anyway, wearing a black shirt complete with his black tie. It wasn't like they were attending a formal burial ceremony!

Toshiro face went scarlet from the heat. He was beyond irritated with her comments. He was furious about it. He was the one who carried the bag full of her food and she still dared to comment on him walking so slowly. He had enough of all this! He put down the heavy bag, and then stretched his tired shoulder.

Toshiro for the first time looked at the tombstone. His eyes widened when he looked at the picture of Karin's sister. She looked every inch like Masaki. "How much is the age difference between you and your sister?" Toshiro asked her softly.

"She's just two minutes younger than me," she answered him quietly, her cheerful nature slowly fading away from her. Standing in front of her sister brought back her memories when she still alive. She missed her greatly and, until today, she still couldn't believe her sister had left her.

"Tell me Karin, how did your sister die? From sickness?" Toshiro asked her, looking interested.

"You don't need to know," Karin said softly. She lowered down her eyes, unable to meet his. She was still standing in front of her sister's grave trying her best to avoid Toshiro's question. She honestly did not know how to answer his question and she was not ready yet to tell a stranger that she had come to know for this past seven days about her sister's past.

"No, I need to know," Toshiro ask her again, his voice demanding her answer. He was not going to let this question past him like that. His curiosity chocking him wanting to know the truth.

"Her boyfriend killed her five years back." Karin answered his question slowly after she realized that she could not escape his question.

Tears start to bubble inside her, threatening to escape any moment from now. She hated herself when she slowly sobbed, letting go the emotion that she always kept inside her. Slowly Toshiro wrapped his hand around her small waist, trying his best to comfort her. His heart ached for her when he looked at the woman that he had come to love crying in front of him. She will always be someone who won't let anyone see her tears.

Karin then wrapped her hand around his waist, returning his hug, needing to feel someone close to her. She felt her chest heavy with emotion. She had held strong her sadness far too long and today she would let it all out, not caring what Toshiro would think about her after this.

For five years she had been keeping the tears from coming out, yet today she let free when she was with this man, a stranger that she had come to know for these seven days. Why did she always feel comfortable to express her emotions when she was with this man?

Karin smiled sadly, knowing that she indeed had fallen in love with the man that she was hugging back. She had no room to escape from this emotion now. It's too late. She had been caught by her love to him.

To be continued~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N:** First of all I'm sorry for my late update. For this few days -ehem- weeks actually –ehem- (blush) I'm busy with my monthly test and other things. Please forgive me.


	9. An unromantic wedding proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 9

***** Day 8: An unromantic wedding proposal *****

Karin woke up today with a gloomy mood. Today is the day she going to be discharged. She sighed softly, her heart heavy with crushing emotion. She already started missing him even before she left him. "Karin are you ready?" Anna asked Karin startling her from her thoughts. Anna was smiling while asking her. She felt happy that Karin finally was going to be discharged. Now, she didn't have to worry about sleeping alone anymore. She was always afraid to sleep alone, without anyone to accompany her. Her smile faded when she saw Karin's sad face.

"Is there's anything wrong Karin?" Her voice full with worry, thinking that she just said something wrong.

Karin quickly shook her head, her long blue-black hair following her head movement before she flashed a fake smile. "No. Don't worry about me!" Karin answered her question, trying her best to sound happy. Anna finally lost her temper; she had enough of this! She never pushed Karin to tell her about her feelings, but today she will.

"Don't lie to me Karin!" She yelled at her. She is her friend for God's sake and she had every right to feel worried about her.

"It nothing. Really!" Karin answered back meekly her dark blue eyes not meeting Anna's emerald eyes.

"You never really considered me as your friend did you?" Anna asked Karin again, this time her voice quiet with sadness.

"No! It's just that I... I also cannot understand myself now." Karin said her voice tight with emotion. She was a different person now she could feel it.

"I will leave you here alone now. Call me when you are ready." Anna said softly before she left Karin still standing in the middle of her hospital room. Karin lowered her head before she slowly sobbed. What is happening to her now? She cannot even understand it herself. She quickly wiped her cheeks stopping the tears. She felt humiliated with herself every time she cried.

Growing up without a mother is hard. She doesn't have anyone to ask for advice, to depend on. Yes, she does have a loving and understanding adopt mother, but it not the same as her mother. Falling in love is an alien feeling to her. She is used to fear, felling lost, and disappointment, but never love. She knows how to counter a panic situation anytime, anywhere. But love? She knows about love as much as a junior police knows how to handle a hysterical woman wanting to suicidal.

"Karin?" A voice that was now familiar to her startled from her thoughts. She quickly turned around searching for the familiar face.

"Hello, Toshiro. Do you come here to say goodbye?" Karin asked him trying to sound happy even though she knew she had failed miserably.

He probably knew that she faking her smiled and her happy tone. He knew her too well and for someone who knew her for less than eight days, it was a record. She had build a wall around herself, hoping that no one would know what she's thinking, what she's feeling. Hoping that no one could read her but, she failed to do so when she with him. Her wall crumbled and turned to dust right before her eyes when she met him. She hurriedly walked towards her bag trying to hide her face that was stained with dry tears.

"You are a bad actor. Do you know that?"

"No." Karin answered his question shortly, taking out her Jericho 941 that she put under her pillow before she stuffed it inside her bag.

"Karin listen here … Look at me, don't turn your away face from me." Toshiro moved towards her before he stopped to stand right beside her.

"Please just go away. I don't even know myself now, what you have done to me Toshiro? Tell me! I've never felt like this, I never lost my control. But now I…." Karin's words trail off. She hated herself looking so week and hopeless in front him. Damn it! She supposed to be a strong person, a strong woman that doesn't cry for a man. And it's humiliating for someone like her. She used to feel control over her feelings, but everything went up side down when he crashed into her life.

He took a step towards her before he stopped when he saw she pulled out her gun, her hand that holding the pistol pointing at him, unwavering. "Don't come near me! Or I will… or I will…."

Slowly Toshiro move his hand to touch hers. "Karin please just listens to me first," he stopped taking a deep breath, not knowing how to start his words. "I have fallen in love with you since I don't know when, and I want you to be my wife." There he had told her what he wanted to tell her long time ago, even though it came out a little bit blunt. He knew that he was never good with flowery language before, and it had gotten him into a deep trouble every time he tried to use it.

The gun that she's holding slipped away from her grip. Karin turned around to face him, her face looked shocked when she heard that. Her face was still stained with tears.

"What?!"

Slowly, she moved her hand to touch Toshiro's forehead, checking for his body temperature. "You don't have a fever Toshiro." She said surely, before she added, "Are you on drugs or drank too much vodka last night?" Karin asked him seriously, her eyes sharp to catch any weird behavior.

"Or better yet, you are an imposter!" Karin quickly accused him when he shook his head answering her question.

"You are being ridiculous! Why is there something wrong when I said I love you and I want you to be my wife?!" Toshiro said angrily as his left eyebrow twitched. He was trying to be romantic here and she accused him of being a druggie, drunk and an imposter!

"It's just so unlike you! And I have every right to feel suspicious with you suddenly being all… well you know!" Karin retort back drying her tears with the back of her right hand before she smiled.

"Ok maybe that one sounds a little bit blunt, so let me try this one more time." He cleared his throat several time, his cheeks adorned with a rare blushed.

"Karin Kurosaki you are my world, my only reason to keep on living in this world. I love you for what you are not for your look or your brain. I'm not saying that you are not beautiful or what, but I fell in love with you because of what you make me feel when I'm with you. Your temper and your sharp tongue always caught me off guard. I love you and can you marry me? There my best flowery language."

Karin cheek flushed from embarrassment and anger. "Are you trying to give me a compliment or complaint Mr. Hitsugaya? And how dare you say it your best flowery language! Even my idiotic brother can do better!"

"So will you marry me Karin Kurosaki?" Toshiro ask her again taking her right hand to pull her closer. Karin yelped softly, laughing heartly when he pulled on her hand.

"I was hopping for a much more romantic proposal, you know with a candlelight dinner and a big diamond ring. You see I'm still a woman no matter how unladylike I'm and I-" Karin stopped midway when she saw Toshiro's left eyebrows starting to twitch. She knew she playing with fire, but who could resist that temptation to aggravate a Hitsugaya?

"Just cut the crap and tell me what your answer is." Toshiro said slowly, his voice above a whisper. Gradually, he brought his hand up to brush her front hair away from her forehead and tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"What do you think my answer will be, hmm?" Karin asked him back, her voice challenging him to answer her question.

"With just my look and money I know the answer going to be a no, but with the fact that you love me, and I indeed love you back, the answer will definitely be a yes." Toshiro answered her back, his voice full with confidence.

"Tut-tut, Mr. Hitsugaya. You have too much confidence in yourself and I like it." Karin whispered the words sweetly next to his left ear, her mouth curving into a smirk. "Yes, I do love you and now knowing that you love me, my answer going to be yes." Karin answered his previous question as confident as Toshiro was answering her question.

"Thank you Miss Kurosaki for entering my life and making it more miserable when you caught my heart. And thank you for saying yes. " Toshiro said slowly, his mouth curving into his trademark smirk.

"Oh, I do need to confess something too Toshiro, I can't cook. All I can do is picking up the phone and ordering for food." Karin told him smiling before she asked him one question. "Do you still want me as you wife, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"I don't give a damn about that, Karin." He answered her before he bent down and brushed her forehead with a kiss. "Thank you Karin. Thank you for saying yes."

"Now, now love birds enough of all the cheesy things. Remember you need to go back home now Karin." Anna's happy voice broke the silence between the couple. Karin turned around, her eyes wide and her face turned scarlet when she saw her friend standing at the doorframe grinning like a madwoman.

"For how long have you been standing there Anna?" Karin asked her emerald-eye friend, her face still scarlet from pure embarrassment.

"Long enough to hear you saying yes." Anna answered her question, her emerald eyes twinkled from happiness.

"So, have you finished thinking about what you're going to wear on the wedding night?" Anna asked her friend happily.

"Anna!"

To be continued~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**


	10. Fated to love you Mr Jerk

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Caught

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She will do anything to catch him

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 10

***** Fated to love you Mr. Jerk. *****

"Wow, take that thing away from me or I'm going to shoot it into tiny pieces" Slowly Karin move backwards trying to get away from the eyelash curler that Anna was holding in her hand. Anna quickly moved forwards and knocked Karin's Jericho 941 of from her grip.

"You're forgetting something Karin, I'm also a police officer so I have to deal with this kind of resistant almost every day." Anna smirked and bent down to take Karin's pistol from the floor then put it inside her jacket pocket.

Karin, dressed in her wedding gown, rubbed her sore hand where Anna had attack her. "Come on Anna, I don't want to wear make-up or use that thing" Karin said sadly, her voice pleading while she pointed at the eyelash curler in Anna's hand.

"Don't be such a baby Karin! We need the guests to feel impressed with your appearance. If not they will start to talk."

"Let them talk then! As long I do not have to use that thing!" Karin retorted. She gulped when she saw Anna's angry face. Karin laughed nervously before she sat down in front of the mirror. It's better not to provoke an already angry Anna, if you want to live and see tomorrow.

Anna smiled sweetly when she saw Karin behaving like she wanted. "Good girl!" She praised Karin before she started to apply make-up on Karin.

"Now stay still if not…" Anna's words trail off, threatening her. Karin smiled, she knows what will Anna do to her if she does not follow her orders. No matter how tomboy she is, she still doesn't want to walk down the aisle with a black eye or limping, no matter how cool the idea is.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The wedding is just like a fairy tale. Kisuke Urahara walked Karin down the aisle. Her eyes locked on Toshiro, standing tall and waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He looked breathtakingly handsome when he smiled at her.

She tore her eyes from Toshiro, and searched for familiar face. Sitting in the front row were her brothers, her sister in-law, and her adoptive mother waving happily in her direction, smiling. She knew she had made the right decision as she slowly approached Toshiro, arm linked with her adoptive father's arm.

He is the right one for her, and she knows it deep inside her core.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Two years later…_

"Toshiro, I don't think this is our baby" a worn-out Karin said softly. In her hand was a little baby boy with a tuft of white hair and a pair of big, bright turquoise eyes staring at her. Slowly the baby yawned and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who pulled this thing out and now you are saying this thing isn't ours! There is no way I took the wrong baby." Toshiro said hurriedly.

His heart slams painfully in his chest, while he waits for her answer. Is this baby another man's baby? No it can't be, his Karin is always loyal to him and only him. He knows that as clearly as he knows how to breathe.

"It is not a thing, it a human being, for God's sake!"

"Talk to yourself. You are the one who refers to him as 'it'!" Toshiro retorts back. "What do you mean by saying this is not our baby?" Toshiro asks her again.

"This is your clone! Not our baby!" Karin said, her face sad. "He looks nothing like me! From the color of his hair, his eyes, and the shape of his mouth, his ears, even his nose! Where are my genes in him?" Karin said again, this time dejectedly.

Toshiro blinks his eyes several times, not believing what he had heard. A slow smile starts to curve before the smile turned into a loving laughter. "So that's why said you said he is not our child. I get it now." Toshiro said, while laughing.

"Just wait Toshiro. You won't be laughing when I get my pistol back! You will be running for your life you… you Mr. Jerk!" Karin answers him angrily, her face flushed.

"Mr. Jerk? I don't think those are the right words to describe me honey" Toshiro said sweetly, a smirk plastered on his face, as he bent down and whispered next to her left ear. "I think Mr. Handsome are the right words to describe me" he added smiling.

"Oh, you will definitely be running for your life after this, you arrogant man!" Karin said laughing. Slowly, Karin put her baby, -okay maybe not her, he's theirs, even though he does look like Toshiro's younger clone- beside her. She smiled as her baby makes little mew noises in his sleep.

Karin turned her head, her eyes searching for her lover's face before she smiles in his direction.

"Do you regret marrying me Karin?" Toshiro asked her, his eyes serious as he stared in her dark blue eyes.

"If I married you for your money or handsome face I'd probably regret it by now, marrying a real jerk like you. But, because I married you for who you are, I don't think the word 'regret' is the right one. I'm happy with you for who you are and for how you make me feel every time when I'm with you, Toshiro."

"I love you" She whispered softly. Yawning she suddenly felt tired. "I love you too" Toshiro answered back; slowly bending down to brush her forehead with a soft kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Kurosaki"

"I'm no longer Miss Kurosaki, Mr. Hitsugaya. I'm now Mrs. Hitsugaya" Karin said smiling.

"Yes, Mrs. Hitsugaya. Mr. Hitsugaya shall take his leave now" Toshiro answered back, his turquoise eyes shining with happiness. He loves her and he knew this feeling will not change until his last breath.

"Oh, just press the button next to your bed if you need anything and I will come running for you, Karin" he said softly, closing the door behind him.

This Mr. Jerk had made her laugh, cry, worry, lose her control over her temper and understand what the true meaning of happiness is. She knew she could never replace him or find someone better for her.

Her heart had been caught by him and she knows she could surrender her heart to his keeping without feeling worried at the possibility of him breaking it. They are fated to love each other and she thanks God for having lead her to the man she loves with all her heart.

The end!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
